Rin Wants a Mommy
by Mrs. Flower O'Shea
Summary: A story about Rin wanting a mommy because Sesshomaru isn't very good company Its better than the summary You should Read It Please Please Please
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I do not own the characters and enjoy the story

* * *

Rin Wants a Mommy

Rin was excited Lore Sesshomaru was back. He had been busy taking care of some wild demons in his lands. He didn't think it was safe enough to take this Rin with him. He said this Rin was fragile and breakable.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said when he walked though the door followed by the stupid toad.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"How were your travels milord?" the little girl asked barley able to stop herself from physically embracing him but she knew that would anger her Lord.

"Uneventful," Was his reply.

Rin suppressed a sigh. She sometimes wished for a new companion one that would hug her or at least use sentences instead of single words.

Sesshomaru was staring at Rin she looked troubled and deep in thought.

"Rin." Said Sesshomaru.

"Yes milord?" Rin replied automatically.

"Could you go find Kaami and send her to my study?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied going to search for the maid.

'This Rin wants a mommy' thought Rin while searching for Kaami who was a Fox demon maid that worked in the castle.

Rin found Kaami at the spring behind the castle doing laundry in the naturally heated water.

"Kaamisama, Lord Sesshomaru wants you to go to his study."

"Okay, thank you Rinchan."

"Your welcome."

Sesshomaru heard a knock on the door of his study. "Come in."

"You had Rinchan summon me Sesshomarusama?"

"Ah yes, Kaami you may be seated."

The young maid entered the room and kneeled to shut the screen door. She then got rose up and walked to the chair in front of the Inu Lord's desk.

"So Kaami, how did Rin fair during my absence?"

"Rinchan has been acting strange since you left. She is always following Tani or myself like she is afraid of being alone."

"I also thought she was acting strange." Sesshomaru stated. "Kaami go and help Rin dress for dinner."

"Yes milord."

Kaami stood and left her Lord to his thoughts. It didn't take long for Kaami to reach Rin's room.

"Rinchan go and pick a kimono for dinner." Kaami instructed the child.

"Yes, Kaamisama." Rin said while walking to her closet.

Rin chose a black silk kimono with red cranes on it, she also grabbed a red obi.

It took almost an hour to bathe and dress Rin in her clean kimono.

"Lets get you down to dinner before your late." Kaami said.

"Yes Kaamisama."

They reached the large dinning room in about a minute. Rin went to her seat next to Sesshomaru and sat silently while the rest of the warriors filed in.

After everyone was seated Kaami and Tani brought the dinner in. After a short silence honoring fallen comrades everyone dug in.

Sesshomaru noted that Rin was being unusually quiet. Normally she talked nonstop.

"Rin, is something bothering you? You can tell this Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru, this Rin wants a mommy."

Sesshomaru was shocked he hadn't expected this!

* * *

Thank you for reading my story and please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters and sorry if it ooc lishous

* * *

Chapter Two

It's been a week since Rin's strange revelation at dinner. Sesshomaru can't stop thinking that this is his fault that he doesn't pay enough attention to his adopted daughter. He really loves her but it's hard for him to show his emotions.

"I must get Rin a mother." Sesshomaru vowed to himself.

"Kaami." Said Sesshomaru. "Go get Rin from her room for me."

"Yes Sesshomarusama." Kaami replied.

* * *

"You stupid worthless wench." Yelled Inuyasha. "You told me there was a jewel shard in this direction."

"I'm sorry." Kagome cried.

Inuyasha backhanded her so hard she was thrown across the room. "You are not allowed to talk." Inuyasha said.

Kagome cringed when Inuyasha walked towards her to give her the rest of her beating.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin yelled forgetting herself when she Glomped the Inu Lord.

"Rin down." Sesshomaru said.

Rin giggled when she dropped to the floor.

"Rin I had Kaami get you so I could tell you I have to leave for a couple days I will be back the day after tomorrow. I want you to be good for Kaami and Tani."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I shall see you the day after tomorrow."

Then Sesshomaru left. He had to go and survey his lands.

* * *

A day had passed since Sesshomaru had left the Western land castle. So far everything was normal in his surveying of the lands. He was still thinking about how to get Rin a mother. He knew that she needed a female influence and the maids are too busy to give her enough attention.

He was still thinking about the Rin's Mother situation when he heard a soft crying coming from the north.

Sesshomaru went to investigate if just to get his mind off of Rin wanting a Mother. It wasn't very far off from where he was and upon arriving he could tell it was the miko that traveled with his dreadful brother Inuyasha

"Miko why are you weeping?" asked Sesshomaru. "Are you lost."

"No sniffle sniffle I ran away from Inuyasha."

"Why?" asked Sesshomaru he had never seen the young miko without his brother ever.

She turned her face towards Sesshomaru so that he could see the bruises and cuts all over her face.

"Inuyasha did this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes."

"I thought you were his mate you can not physically harm your mate." Sesshomaru said.

"Ha me his mate, I'm just the jewel shard detector and a defective one at that."

"You can detect the shiknotama?"

"Yup I'm just a jewel detector. Not like the clay pot."

"The Clay Pot?" Sesshomaru asked confused by this strange girl.

"Kikyo she was killed fifty years ago and a witch made her a new body out of clay and put some of our soul in it."

"Our soul?"

"I am Kikyo's reincarnation." Kagome stated like that happened every day.

"Oh." Said Sesshomaru for he didn't know anything else to say to this human woman.

"Are you going to return to Inuyasha." Asked Sesshomaru.

"Hells no." said Kagome that stupid hanyou has beat me for the last time but I do wish I had somewhere to go though."

At that moment the solution to Kagome's and his problems popped into his head.

"Miko you could come to the castle in the western lands, but you will have to be the mother to Rin my adopted daughter." Sesshomaru said without any emotions.

"I think you have a deal." Kagome said drying the last of her tears.

"Then lets go." Sesshomaru said getting on Ah-Un.

"Wait for me." Kagome said grabbing her bag before hopping on the two-headed dragon.

* * *

Please review I need feed back so I can Improve my story and writing skills and this is my first inuyasha fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys and girls please read and review  
I do not own the characters

* * *

Chapter Three

Kagome was bored out of her mind and her ass was sore from sitting on the dragon for hours upon end. At the moment she was looking at Sesshomaru's hair. It was strait and looked like spider silk.

"Miko."

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

"Were almost there and I just want to tell you your duties in the castle."

"What do I have to do?" Kagome asked warily.

"You must take care of Rin, educate her, and keep her safe if something should happen to her. Well let's just say you want her safe." Warned the Inu.

"I will not let anything happen to her you don't have to worry. It will be like I finally have a child of my own."

"Good." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Kaamisama, Kaamisama, Lord Sesshomaru is back. Tanisama look there is a girl with Lord Sesshomaru." The hyper child screamed while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wow he actually has a young maiden with him I wonder who she is." Tani said.

"Oh I know I know she is the miko who travels with Inuyasha." Rin said.

"Why would Sesshomarusama bring home his intolerable little brothers miko friend here?" Kaami asked.

* * *

Kagome stared at the westerlands castle in awe. It would have been impressive even in her time.

"You have an amazing home here Sesshomarusama." Kagome said.

"Thank you, Miko."

"You can call me Kagome."

"Alright, Kagome come inside and meet Rin, your new daughter."

They started walking towards the castle. They didn't even have enough time to make it to the door before a little girl ran outside screaming "Your home Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

Rin couldn't stand it anymore she made shore that Kaami and Tani were paying her no mind. Then she ran out the door to greet her Lord.

"You home Lord Sesshomaru."

Then she glomped him.

* * *

"Rin down."

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru."

"This is Kagome she is to be your new mommy." Sesshomaru said while pointing at Kagome.

* * *

I have a mommy! The little girl thought as she proceeded to glomp Kagome sending them both to the ground.

"Hi Kagome." Rin said while getting up off the ground.

"Well hi to you to Rin." Kagome said trying not to giggle.

Kagome started to set up and Sesshomaru offered a hand to help her up.

"Sorry Rin gets a little excited sometimes."

"It's alright." Kagome said while dusting off her clothes.

"Sesshomarusama I'm sorry I didn't mean to let Rin get out here." Kaami apologized.

"It okay you need to ready a room for Kagome next to Rin's room and she needs some new kimono's ordered." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

"Yes Sesshomarusama I'll go get started.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied.

"Why don't you and Kagome go play outside until you need to get ready for dinner."

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru."

"Let's go pick flowers." Rin said.

"Okay." Kagome said taking a hold of the little girl's hand "We can get some and put them on the table for dinner."

"Lets and we have to get lots of flowers because it's a really big table."Rin said. Pulling Kagome towards a field of wild flowers.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story and would you please review thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Hi every body please read my story and I do not own the characters

* * *

Chapter Four

"Kagome, Kagome look I got more purple flowers." Rin said adding the purple flowers to the multicolored pile of flowers.

"Good, Rin we needed more purple. Now lets take this inside. And decorate the table with them.

"Yeah, lets. Miss Kagome do you think we have enough it's a really big table." Rin stated.

Kagome looked at the two foot tall pile of wild flowers of different colors. "Rin I think we might have enough." Kagome said trying not to giggle, Rin was so cute sometimes.

They started to put the flowers in a basket Kaami brought to them a while back. Then Kagome took Rin's hand and guided her back to the castle.

"Rin can you show me where the dining room is when we get in the castle I've not been to it yet." Kagome said.

"Of course Kagome-kun." Rin said in a singsong voice.

Rin was tugging on Kagome's hand trying to get her to go faster but Kagome wouldn't budge. "Kagome hurry up I want to fix the table before Sesshomaru-sama sees."

"Alright."

They made it to the castle door in less than a minute with both of them running to make sure they had enough time.

"This way." Rin said pulling Kagome down a hallway. Then they entered a large room with a huge table.

"You were not kidding about the table." Kagome said it was the largest table she had ever seen. It was made out of a dark wood and the rest of the room was equally large from the hard wood floors to the blue painted walls.

"Nope." Rin said whipping her face with her hand which just smeared dirt all over her.

"Rin you need a bath before dinner." Kagome said trying to wipe the dirt off with a handkerchief she had.

"Man that means two baths today cause I had one this morning." Pouted the child.

"Well let's go ahead and make the table look pretty." Kagome said.

Both of the humans took flowers and started to arrange them on the middle of the table. All the colors and hues were dazzling to Kagome.

"All done." Rin said after placing the last flower.

Kagome had to admit the table looked really pretty and all of the flowers smelled really good.

"Wow Rin we did a really good job the table looks beautiful."

"I hope Lord Sesshomaru likes it." Rin said giggling.

"Lets go get you cleaned up now Kagome said.

"Alright."

Rin started to lead Kagome to her room when three new demon solders walked into the room.

"Takeshi do you smell human."

"Why yes Takeo I do smell that rank sent." Takeshi replies while looking towards Kagome and Rin.

"What do you think we should do about these humans Sadao?" Takeo asked

"Well we should exterminate any pest from our new home shouldn't we to please our new Lord." Sadao said maliciously.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Takeshi replied.

"Kagome I do not know these demons are they going to hurt us." Rin whispered from behind Kagome.

"I won't let them hurt us."

"Wench what did you say?" Sadao asked.

"I said I won't let you hurt us."

"Is that so." Takeo said.

"Want to prove her wrong?" Takeshi asked excitedly.

"Of course." Takeo and Takeshi stated at the same time.

"The three large men started toward Kagome and Rin.

"Rin run." Kagome yelled while wishing she had a bow and arrow with her.

Rin ran out the door while the men where walking towards Kagome.

"I say we should get are kicks before we kill the wench." Stated Sadao.

Sadao reached Kagome first she tried to hit him but he just grabbed her arms in a bone breaking grip and shoved her up against the wall. Sadao spread her legs with his knee while kissing her. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she almost gagged.

All while Rin was running away to find Lord Sesshomaru. Rin wasn't paying attention and ran right into the Lord himself.

"What's wrong Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

Trying to catch her breath she said. "Three demons in the dinning room are attacking Kagome."

Sesshomaru ran off to save the miko from the big bad demons.

Sadao was still trying to get his jollies when he heard a pissed off voice saying, "What is going on."

He let go of the wench and she sagged to the floor and he turned around slowly.

What he saw was his new master and he was very pissed.

"Milord a couple of humans got into the castle and we were just taking care of them.

Right at that moment Rin peeked out from behind Sesshomaru where she was hiding.

Sesshomaru was so severely pissed. These low down wolf demons were after the miko and Rin.

"I should just kill you now." Sesshomaru said.

"Milord why we were just getting rid of these humans for you.

"They are not these humans on is my daughter and the other is the new mistress of the castle."

"Oh shit." All three demons said and ran away with their tails between their legs.

Sesshomaru walked over to where Kagome was on the ground. "Are you alright Miko?"

"I'll be fine." Kagome said trying not to burst into tears.

"Lord Sesshomaru why did you tell those demons I was the mistress of your castle?" Kagome asked.

"Because you are Rin's mother now and she is my daughter that makes you Mistress of this castle until or if ever I choose a mate.

"Kagome-sama are you alright?" a very worried Rin asked.

"Yeah Rin I'm alright because of you." Kagome said.

"I'm glad." Rin said. "Because I never said I love you yet."

"Aww Rin I love you too."

* * *

Thank you for reading now please please please review


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait I was having a little writers block on this story but today I felt a little inspired.

* * *

Chapter Five

Kagome was glowing with gratitude at Sesshomaru for saving her from the demons that attacked them.

"Miko, go ready Rin and yourself for dinner."

"Yes Sesshomaru." Kagome grabbed the hand of the child that was almost hanging off of Sesshomaru's arm.

"Rin, I need you to show me were your room is." Kagome asked as soon as they had left the dinning room.

"Umm, It's this way I think," Rin said leading Kagome in the wrong direction still hoping to get out of having another bath.

After meandering around for what seemed like forever Rin lead Kagome to the right room.

"What around about way to get here Rin," Kagome said panting slightly after the walk from hell.

"It's my favorite way," Rin challenged with a stupid grin on her face.

Kagome walked over to the wardrobe type deal and grabbed a clean kimono for the girl. They then walked into the bathing house/spring attached to the castle.

Kagome tried to get all of the grime off of the child and to get the sweat out of her hair. After a long and grueling battle both were satisfied at the small girl's appearance.

"Kagome do you want me to take you to your room so you can change into dinner clothes?" Rin asked politely.

"Sure Rin," Kagome said secretly hoping for a short journey this time.

Rin opened her bedroom door and walked across the hall into another room.

Kagome followed the girl hoping that this was her room.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes this way a effeing sweet room. There was a large American style bed with green silk linens. And rugs on the floor so soft that you felt like you were sinking into it. There was also a wardrobe type deal in this room.

Kagome walked over to it. She opened it and It was mostly empty besides a dark red silk kimono that was so beautiful that it made her want to weep.

"Aren't you going to get dressed Kagome?"

"That kimono is for me?" Kagome asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, Lord Sesshomaru told me to take you here so you could put on some proper clothing. He had it made while we were playing. You shall have more clothes by tomorrow our Kimono making lady person is really fast."

"Rin this is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me," Kagome said her eyes starting to tear up.

"Really, didn't Inuyasha ever get you kimonos?" Rin asked.

"Inuyasha hasn't ever given me anything,"

"Oh well, now that you're here with Lord Sesshomaru and this Rin we will give you nice things."

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

"Dobi tashimashite."

Kagome slipped off her worn and tattered school uniform and put on the underkimono and then slipped the beautiful silk kimono on. She grabbed the obi and Rin helped her tie it properly."

"Come on Kagome-chan lets go to dinner."

"Let's go Rin." Kagome said feeling better than she had in a long time. She had Rin who already loved her, and she had Sesshomaru who actually cared that she have proper clothing to where and a bed to sleep in. It felt like she was in heaven.

* * *

O yomi itadaki, kansha. Kakunin shite kudasai


	6. Chapter 6

The only thing I own is my soul anyone want to buy it?

* * *

A few days had passed since Kagome's incident with the soldiers in the dinning room. Since then she had fell into a routine of getting up early and helping Rin get ready for the day. She would spend all day with the young girl playing and teaching the girl many different things. Even though she had new companions she couldn't help but think of her old friends.

What would Shippo be doing right now? Would he be okay or would Inu Yasha start giving him the beatings that she had received. Did Sango worry about her? Or did Inu Yasha just say that I went back to my old time. Would Miroku suspect that I was still in the Warring States Era and hiding from Inu Yasha? Worst of all had the Clay Pot joined my traveling companions and taken my place.

"Kagome?" a small child like voice asked.

"Yes Rin." I answered feeling bad that I had been day dreaming while I was supposed to be watching her.

"You look sad. Do you miss your friends?" Rin asked with child like innocence.

"Yeah I miss Shippo the most he was like a son to me." I said trying not to let the tears pooling in my eyes to spill over.

"We should ask Lord Sesshomaru to take you and this Rin to go see your Shippo." Rin stated excitedly. Before Kagome could stop her Rin had jumped up from her desk and started running to find Sesshomaru.

"Yikes!" I exclaimed running after the child, but to no avail she was already talking to the handsome Lord when I caught up to her.

I was walking down the hall towards my study when Rin ran up to me. She was almost shouting something I couldn't understand because she was babbling to fast.

"Slow down Rin." I commanded so that I might be able to understand what was bothering the little girl so much.

"Milord we must go and visit Shippo-chan.!" Rin exclaimed.

"Who is Shippo-chan." I asked while wondering why the Miko wasn't doing her duty of watching after Rin.

"He is Kagome-chan's son person who is stuck with the horrid, baby killer hanyo Inu Yasha." Rin said hyperbole marking her exclamations.

I was about to speak again when I spotted the Miko rounding the corner out of breath and panting. The slight flush across her face made her very appealing for a human that is.

"Miko is it true that we must go rescue your son type person from the horrid baby killing Hanyo that is my brother?" I asked quoting my daughter.

Kagome blushed more and started to protest when Rin started begging. I couldn't refuse the child's puppy eyes so I relented.

"Kagome go pack up some of yours and Rins things and we will leave to rescue the child first thing tomorrow. What type of Lord would I be if I left a child to a baby killer?" I said almost smiling.

"Yessss." Rin shouted dragging the young Miko back towards their chambers to get ready for the on coming trip we would soon be embarking on.

* * *

R&Rs will result in a naked Sesshomaru showing up at your door with fresh baked cookies. How could you refuse?


End file.
